This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to wireless electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices often include antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive housing structures can influence antenna performance. Antenna performance may not be satisfactory if the housing structures are not configured properly and interfere with antenna operation. Device size can also affect performance. It can be difficult to achieve desired performance levels in a compact device, particularly when the compact device has conductive housing structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.